The present invention relates generally to tools used in construction and maintenance and, more particularly, to a gripping apparatus for securely gripping objects.
Fences, signage, utility poles, basketball goals and other similar structures typically involve the use of poles or similar rigid members for structural support. When the structure is constructed or installed upon a surface, such as the soil of the earth, the members are typically inserted into a substrate of the surface to stabilize and anchor the associated structure. Installation of the members into the substrate can involve creating a hole in the surface and the substrate into which the member is inserted. The members can be rigidly maintained in the hole by introducing concrete, plastic, asphalt or other similar adhering material into the hole containing the member therein to bond the member with the surrounding substrate and surface. Installation of the member may also be accomplished by driving the member through the surface and into the substrate or packing the substrate materials around that portion of the member residing in the hole.
When it is desirable to remove or relocate a structure containing members fixedly positioned in the substrate of a surface, the members are also typically removed. Removal of the members and adhering materials bonded thereto requires releasing the bond between the member and the surrounding surface and substrate. This can be accomplished by physical removal of the members and associated adhering material from the surface and substrate. Removal of the members can be by removing the surrounding surface and substrate materials until the member is exposed. Another possible removal method is by using ropes or chains that may be coupling to the member and to a pulling force such as a vehicle. A third possible removal method is to cut the member below the surface and abandon the lower portion of the member that is bonded with the substrate.
Known problems occur with these methods of member removal. Specifically, excavation of the substrate surrounding the member and associated adhering materials is time consuming and results in a large excavated area. Pulling the member from the surface and substrate using a rope or chain can cause danger to humans and equipment since the rope or chain may slip off or break. In addition, the member can be bent, broken off or otherwise damaged thereby prohibiting reuse and possibly requiring further excavation of the surface and substrate to complete the removal. Further, the pulling action can create uncontrolled release of all or a portion of the member from the surface and substrate thereby creating a hazard for humans and surrounding structures. Abandonment of a portion of the member results in unwanted subsurface debris as well as the destruction of the member thereby prohibiting reuse.
In addition, some machines include members that need to be removed during repair or maintenance. When removing these members, it is often desirable to obtain a firm grip on the member to be removed. However, often the amount of pressure needed to get a secure grip on the member is more than can be applied by hands or conventional tools. As with other methods of removing members, known tools and methods used to remove the members can cause damage to the member and often are extremely difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need for a gripping apparatus that provides simple, non-destructive, controlled removal and transportation of fixedly positioned members.
The present invention discloses a gripping apparatus that includes a housing with at least two pivot trays. The pivot trays include a jaw cavity and a pivot pin notch. At least two jaws, each including a pivot pin, are provided and are positioned such that the jaws rest in a respective jaw cavity and the pivot pins are positioned in a respective pivot pin notch. In one embodiment of the present invention, at least one retaining cap is connected to the housing for securing the pivot pins in the pivot pin notches, thereby allowing the jaws to pivot within the jaw cavity of the housing. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a plurality of retaining caps are connected to the housing for securing the pivot pins in the pivot pin notches.
The housing of the gripping apparatus is circular in shape in the preferred embodiment of the present invention and comprises a first housing member that is removably connected with a second housing member. The first housing member includes a first male engagement member that has a first male aperture and a first female engagement member that has a first female aperture. The second housing member includes a second male engagement member that has a second male aperture and a second female engagement member that has a second female aperture. The first male engagement member is mates with the second female engagement member and the second male engagement member mates with the first female engagement member when the housing is assembled during operation.
A first fastening device is placed in the first male aperture and the second female aperture and a second fastening device is placed in the second male aperture and the first female aperture when the housing is assembled. The fastening devices are used to hold the housing securely together when the gripping apparatus is assembled. The first and second female engagement members comprise a rectangular notch in the first housing member and the second housing member. The male engagement members fit in each respective female engagement member, thereby forming a unitary housing. The housing may be one unitary member in alternative embodiments of the present invention, and not two sections that mate together and to form a unitary member.
As previously set forth, the preferred gripping apparatus includes jaws. The preferred jaws may include a first rounded end and another end, opposite the first rounded end, that may be flat, serrated, or formed semi-circular in shape. The rounded end allows the jaws to easily pivot in the jaw cavity of the housing. The other end of the jaws are used to grip the member to be gripping when the gripping apparatus is being used.
The present invention also discloses a method of gripping an object with a gripping apparatus. The method includes the step of positioning a housing that includes at least two pivot trays that have a jaw cavity and a pivot pin notch around the object to be gripped. After the housing is properly positioned, pressure is applied to the object with at least two jaws that include a pivot pin that is positioned in the pivot pin notch of the housing. The pivot pins are secured in the pivot pin notches by at least one retaining cap connected with the housing.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the drawings and the more detailed description of the invention that follows. The foregoing discussion of the preferred embodiments has been provided only by way of introduction. This section should not be construed as a limitation on the following claims, which define the scope of the invention.